Mga Tauhan
Mga Pagpapakilala Ang May Akda http://thegodexperiment.wikia.com/wiki/Letuscreategod_Wiki LETS FIND A WAY And is my wish too much to ask. . ? Ambitious as may seem But all I have left is my dream. And the rest of the world... And the rest of time... And the rest of you. You who teached me how to sing. You who inspired all the dream. You who is always out there. watching me as I sing... as i dream. "Put your hand in my hand Lets begin today Put your hand in my hand Help me find a way." THANKS FOR ANOTHER SONG, MS. LEAH And Leah sings again yet another song that says all I wish to say. And said it even better. She sings; "Help me find a way..." But the song of Apo has always been there telling me, I can do it My Way. And as Jesus walks me through while saying; "I am the Way;" my good friend Taga-Log proves he really mean what he say; "I'm with you ALL THE WAY. . !". And NO WAY will I ever listen to anyone who will tell me that mine is AN IMPOSSIBLE DREAM. To be loved the way I've been by those who inspired me the dream is to believe this dream IS WORTH DYING FOR. Sino pa nga bang maliligaw lalo na ngayong lahat na nang signs nasa Taga-Log. Ang true enough, there' s just NO BETTER WAY of dreaming than dreaming the dream the RIGHT WAY. Kahiya naman sa mga "Guiding Stars" ko (panay pa naman BIG TIME, kita nyo?) kung hindi ko manlang masabi ng deretso hanggang saan ang abot-tanaw ng pangarap na ito. Oo nga po. . . Hanggang ngayon; hanggang dito. . . Sa kwento, sa tula, sa awit. . . ibabahagi ko paano narating ang pahinang ito. At hindi lamang po wento-wento kung maniniwala lang tayo. Kung mangangarap lang po. At kung para lang huwag kapagurang tuntunin ang bawat nating pangarap, hihimayin ko po kahit pa isa-isa ang napakaraming dahilan para lang patunayang higit mas marami ang mga paraan. Kaya kahit "PARAAN LANG PO," o kaya'y "PARAAN NAMAN DYAN" ay magsabi naman sana't kahit paanoy magparamdan sakaling sa pahina koy madaan ang mata mo isang araw. Pasensya nalang pot hindi namang PASS-KO araw araw. Hindi po kami karinderyang pakabubusog kahit sinong may gusto sa barya-barya lang. Pararaanin po kayo bakit hindi mangyaring magsabi lang. Ano't-anot pa mang kahantungan ng pangarap ng pahinang ito, turo ng "fwend" kong arrow key "This way. . "" daw. THIS WAY. . . Heto ang daan. Kabilin-bilinan lang po kasi ni Apo, yoko namang mapagalitan. Sakaling dadaan, magsabi po lamang ni kahit nga pabulong lang. Naku..! Huwag po kayong maniwala sa kwento-kwentong kaya hindi kayo mahagit ng ballpen ko noon eh dahil ang kwentong sinusulat niooy kwento ng mabait na bata (tolongges nga lang daw). Ang totoo poy kaya lang naman tahimik noon pa ang makinilya ay dahil ayaw nitong paabala. (Abala kasi ito sa kabibilang tuwing sa kanyang mga pahinay paroo't parito kayong daan ng daan.) Sa katahimikan, ito naman po ay basta mula nooy bilang lang ng bilang. At kung sakaling muling dadaan, magsabi po naman kahit nga pabulong lang. Kayo din, baka po madoble ang bilang. Pang-ilang na nga ba yun? Oo nga, ikaw mambabasa? Pang-ilang pahina na nga ba ang dinaanan? Kawewento nalito na yata ang ballpen ko. Ulit... Ulit... Ulit mula noon... Isa... Dalawang... Tatlong Daan... Apat na Daan... Limang Daan. Pagdating sa sampu, pano na po? Daan pa din. . ? Dadaan ka pa din. . ? Dadaanin pa din. . ? Usap muna tayo. Wento wento lang. Baka meron pang magbago. Pitong Daan. . . Walong Daan. . . Pagdating sa sampu, pano na po? Daan pa din. . ? Dadaan ka pa din. . ? Dadaanin pa din. . ? Yoko na. Anong wento-wento -- Ala namang wenta. Pang-ilang Daan na ka na nga ba. . ? Sure ka na ba dyan. . ? Lahat-lahat na yan. . ? Baka pagbalik mo topakin ako wala ka nang madaanan. Dala mo na bang lahat na dapat mong dalhin. Walang sisihan sa mga masasaraduhan ng daan. Pinaalala naman sa inyo. Dalhin nyo nang lahat ng madadala nyo. Dala na po bang lahat ng inyong ala-ala. . ? Ala-ala ng kahapon, ng lungkot, ng ligaya, ng mahal nyo sa buhay, ng utang nyo sa bumbay. . ? Nakakatakot na po kasing susunod na bilang.. . WALONG DAAN. . . Ahhhhhh.! Hanggang dito na lang muna. Hanggang dito na muna ang kwento. Ang kwenta. Ang bilang. Ang pahina. Sarado na muna ang aklat. Ubos na po ang tinta ng makinalya. Hanggang sa susunod na kwento. Sakaling maisipan ko pang magkwenta. Ubos na po ang pahina. Paubos na din ang bilang. Kailangan na ng bagong kwento. Panibagong kwenta. Ng Bagong Umaga. Sa huling pahinang ito ng huling aklat, sensya na po pero hanggang dito nalang muna. Na kahit sakaling huli na ito, mabati manlang kayo ng isang... MAGANDANG UMAGA. . ! Patay tayo dyan. . . sa'n ko ngayon isusulat ang "WAKAS..."? Ahhhhhhh! Care ko ba? Basta ako, totoo. Totoo ang isinulat sa pahinang ito. Totoong narating mo Mambabasa ang mga pahina ng kwento ko. Totoong sa pahinang ito, natunghayan nating totoo ang pangarap ko. Hanggat hindi pa naitatak ang WAKAS sa mga pahina ng pinasisimulang aklat na ito, magpapatuloy nga sa pagsasalimbag ang kwento. Wala mang tinta ang panulat, magbabay ng kusa ang mga yugto. . . mga kabanatang kahit sa dahon, sa lupa, sa tubig o hangin ay patuloy na magsasatitik -- na magkakabuhay -- ang mga kamalayan, kaganapan, kapanahunan ng kusang magsisigising ng mga kabanata. . . na mga yugto. Kung sino pang makatutugaygay, sa ngayon, walang pang makababatid kung paano. Kung paano magwawangis ang pagmamadaling-araw ng hinuhugisang-isip na paparating na bagong mundo, kung sinong magiging katambal nino sa magsisimulang bagong kapanahunan, o kung anong kahahantungan ng tunay-na-buhay matapos magmarka sa pahinang ito ang kahuli-hulihang titik na isusulat ko ay pawang mga katotohanang buong kalayaang kusang guguhit na lamang sa guni-guni ko. At ikaw. . . Ako. . . Tayo. . . at ang batid nating ating mundo; mula dito ngayon at magpakailan man PAWANG MGA TAUHAN, KAGANAPAN, KAPANAHUNAN . . . MGA ELEMENTO SA KWENTO NG PAHINANG ITO. (WEHHHHHH! Hindi nga. . ?) (Hintay lang kayo't malalaman din kung wento wento nga lang ba ito o... ano kayang magandang NEXT CHAPTER? Horror. . ? Cannivalism. . ? Adventure. . ? Comedy.. ? Porno kaya. . ? Lahat wede. Ang saya.. . . Ang saya-saya. Basahin nalang sa komics o panoorin sa telenobela ang susunod na mangyayari sa buhay mo. Sa buhay ko. Sa buhay ng masungit na kapit bahay nyo. Kung magaling kayong manghuli, masusubaybayan nyo parin ang kwento. Kung mahahanap mo ikaw sa tadhana ng kung sino dyan sa palid mo lang. Na kung hindi naman, huwag mong ipag-alala. Maraming iba pa ang tulad mo. . . Marami kayo. . . Kayong mga ligaw. Maraming tulad mo ang pagkatapos ng pahinang ito'y mararanasang humiwalay ang katawan sa kaluluwa. . . ang kamalayan sa ala-ala. Handa ka na ba. . ? [[Natatangi:Mga ambag/141.0.8.157|141.0.8.157] 02:10, Pebrero 27, 2012 (UTC) Kaurian:Talaang Kawing Kaurian:File Kaurian:Content Kaurian:TerminO at BokabularyO Kaurian:l